


斯文败类

by chocoyg1997



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bnior, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 10:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoyg1997/pseuds/chocoyg1997
Summary: 我们都是斯文败类





	斯文败类

**Author's Note:**

> 有🚗预警

《斯文败类》

 

@choco味的依哥

 

我们都是斯文败类，是被欲望操控的傀儡。眼里有觥筹交错，心中藏着阴谋闪烁。

 

 

早春的夜间还是泛着冷意，朴珍荣上前两步将手里的黑色长款大衣披在段宜恩过分单薄的背上：“还是穿着吧，你不怕生病我怕，你一病又把事儿全推给我。”

段宜恩头也没回，左耳上的十字耳钉在绚丽的灯光下发着冷光，越发衬出这人冷硬的轮廓，朴珍荣走到与他比肩的位置，略微压低了声音问他：“这次的单子有把握吗？”

段宜恩闻言顿了顿步子，皮鞋在大理石地面上敲出烦躁的节拍：“两成，”拐过一个弯，他侧过头来，眉头紧皱，带着些肃杀的意味，“姓林的太他妈难缠了。”

朴珍荣低头想了想，脑海里只有一个模模糊糊的剪影印象，只记得是个薄情长相。

说着话两人已经进了电梯，段宜恩揉了揉眉心，再抬头时已然又是那副生人勿近的冷漠样。朴珍荣压下心头的烦躁，摆了平时惯用的温柔笑脸。

不管怎么说，客户就是上帝，好搞也好难缠也罢，那都是爸爸。

“叮。”

电梯门打开之前段宜恩迅速回身扣上了朴珍荣领口最上的一颗扣子，意有所指地提了一句：“白衬衫，温柔，姓林的就喜欢这一卦。”

朴珍荣会意地点头，眼中笑意加深，温柔浓的像是要融出一副水墨画来。

段宜恩是段家这一代的独苗苗，从小养尊处优惯出了一身少爷脾气，控制欲强，野心又大，年纪轻轻便掌了公司的权。

脾气虽然不好，但能力确实是让人没话说，但凡是他想谈的生意，就没有谈不妥的。

朴珍荣从段宜恩掌权开始便是他的秘书，公司里的传言都说他是因为爬了老板的床才得此青睐。

段宜恩不管这些乌七八糟的事儿，朴珍荣也懒得解释，时间长了倒成了人人心照不宣的秘密。

怎么解释？说这位脾气差到爆炸的少爷是他同父异母的哥？这话说出来也不见得有人会信。

服务生替他们开了门，房间内散发着的薄荷清香从门缝间溢出，朴珍荣愣了愣神，抬眼朝屋内懒懒散散坐着的那人望去。

林在范长了一张过分迷人的脸。

纯黑的头发撩到额后，露出懒洋洋的狐狸似的眼睛，轮廓锐利，半眯着眼瞧向这边。

“林先生。”朴珍荣笑着点头，伸手过去。

林在范抬了抬眼皮子，看到他时似乎有些惊艳，微微坐直了身子伸出手同他握了握。

事实证明林在范这老狐狸的名号真不是白来，一顿饭下来，任他和段宜恩说的口干舌燥，也没从他那里捞到半分好处。林在范只管懒洋洋地听着，是不是发表几句态度不明的评价，到最后也没给出个准话。

“那您的意思是同意这次的合作了？”临走前朴珍荣轻轻拽住林在范的衣袖。

“宝贝，”林在范转头冲他笑了笑，“我可没这么说。我还有事，先走了。”

段宜恩站在朴珍荣身后，手臂搭上他的脖颈缓缓摸了摸，语气算不上好也算不上坏：“林在范这个人喜欢混Gay吧，”说着他从西装口袋里掏出手机来给朴珍荣发了个地址，“辛苦你了。”

朴珍荣了然地点头：“今晚？”

段宜恩捏紧了手机，眉头皱成“川”字：“不知道，碰碰运气吧。”

 

\-----------

 

门内的音乐响亮得像野兽的嘶吼，带着不可一世的张狂，仿佛要冲破这层厚厚的门板，闯入凡世俗尘中兴风作浪一番。

朴珍荣站在门前，低头确认段宜恩发来的地址。

门板两旁的金属门框上反射出他白色衬衫黑色西装裤的身影，朴珍荣抬头慢条斯理地整理了下衣领，偏着头想了想又从胸前的口袋里摸出一只平光金丝眼镜带上。

“嗨，斯文败类。”

他对自己做了个口型。

音乐声震耳欲聋，今天驻唱的歌手是个没见过的新人，上来就抱着话筒一通乱吼，林在范被他吵得头疼，仰头饮尽杯中最后一口酒便把杯子往吧台上重重一搁，扶着额头打算去厕所洗把脸。

“今天给你调的酒也不烈啊，”调酒师看过来，眼里带着笑意，“这么快就不行了？”

“放屁，”林在范笑了笑，“爷爷去洗把脸再玩儿，希望我回来的时候，”他朝着台上扬了扬下巴，“不用再见到这小子了。”

调酒师比了个OK，意示他快去快回。

林在范在厕所抽了支烟，香烟的味道让他的脑袋稍微好受了点，他抬头望向镜子里的自己，西装革履，发型也是精心打理过的整齐，活像个浑身散发着骚气的公孔雀。

“哟，斯文败类。”

他冲着镜子里的自己笑了笑。

 

\--------

 

林在范回来的时候台上已经换了个烟嗓女歌手，压抑着沉郁的声线轻唱着一首英文歌，调子还挺好听，至少不让人头。林在范对英文没什么鉴赏水平，撇了撇嘴兴致缺缺地坐回了吧台前。

调酒师凑过来对着他神秘兮兮地笑：“在范，刚来了个小靓仔，一看就是你的菜。”

林在范饶有兴趣地半抬起眼皮：“我的菜？”

“可不是！”调酒师手腕晃动，光影交错之间看不清动作，“白衬衫，西装裤，金丝儿，长得也好。”说话间他已经调好了一杯酒，轻巧地推到林在范面前：“去吧，花花公子。”

林在范接过酒，眼中闪过饿狼般的兴奋。

回身的那一刻林在范脑袋里就一句话：知人知面不知心。

朴珍荣安安静静地坐在吧台前，手边放着一杯未动过的鸡尾酒，在一群或大笑或嚎啕的妖魔鬼怪里显得格外格格不入。

吧里的光线带着魅惑的蓝，却半分没能沾染到那人身上，反倒衬托得他像个误入凡世的精灵，让人平白生出几分不敢亵渎的感觉。

其实今个儿在饭局上林在范就对朴珍荣起了兴趣，不过工作归工作，万不可带半点儿私人感情，这点他分得很清。

谁知道能在这儿碰上。

林在范走近了几步后停了下来，这个距离恰好能看清朴珍荣看着手机屏幕时睫毛在脸颊上留下的小块阴影，他瞧了瞧周遭蠢蠢欲动的几双眼，轻轻地把酒杯推到了朴珍荣面前，骨节分明的手在大理石桌面上敲了两下。

朴珍荣被敲击桌子的声音惊得回过神来，抬眼便看到了林在范那张笑意盈盈的脸。

“朴珍荣？我没记错吧？”

朴珍荣冲他笑了笑，把狐狸般的狡黠藏在镜片之后：“没，林先生记性真好。”

“过奖，”林在范仔仔细细地打量着面前这人，怎么看怎么满意，连脖颈下垂的弧度都是温柔的，“不过，朴先生知道这里是什么地方吗？”

朴珍荣闻言笑了笑：“怎么不知道？”

“您看起来像个读书人，”林在范吹了声口哨，“不像是会来这儿的人啊。”

嘈杂的背景音里朴珍荣轻轻哼笑了一声：“您这是瞧不起我们读书人啊，读书人就不能来找乐子吗？”

林在范假意没听见他语气里的挑衅，倾了半边身子过去，伸手点了点刚刚推到朴珍荣面前的酒：“这酒得很，敢尝吗？”

朴珍荣心想这人的脸皮是真的厚，点点头正打算拿起面前的酒杯，林在范却一把夺了过去，自顾自喝了一口，然后把杯子往后面一推，挑着眉点了点自己的嘴唇。

过来尝。

林在范仰头喝酒的样子很好看，喉结分明，眼上两颗痣都带着轻佻的意味。

两人离得很近，鼻息间闻得到对方的气息。

朴珍荣心说我还怕你了不成，一偏头就凑上去不由分说地撬开了林在范的牙关，任由冰凉的液体流入自己的口腔。

林在范说的没错，这酒烈得很。

朴珍荣一阵头晕目眩，脑袋里像炸开了烟花似的，口腔里都是快要冒出气泡的酒味，还有林在范特有的薄荷味，缠绕交织着将自己狠狠擒住。

林在范从唇齿间溢出一声笑，伸手取下了朴珍荣鼻梁上的眼镜。

两人吻得难舍难分，空气里都是令人脸红心跳的啧啧声，林在范伸手握上朴珍荣的腰，继而有些讶异地嗯了一声。

朴珍荣有腹肌。

而且一摸就知道是长年锻炼出来的那种。

朴珍荣微微用力挣脱了他的怀抱，抹了抹被蹂躏得鲜红的嘴唇，眼神里充满了戏谑：“耐性挺差的林先生。”

林在范满不在乎：“美人在怀，要耐性干嘛？哎我说……”

“你家还是我家。”朴珍荣打断他的话，轻轻解开了最上面的两颗纽扣，转而又去解袖口的。

“啊？”

“我说，”朴珍荣终于舍得拿正眼瞧他，“去你家还是我家？”

“家里有什么意思，”林在范伸手过来勾起朴珍荣的小指，“要不要玩点刺激的？”

“比如？”

“去我办公室。”

林在范又凑过去打算偷个香，朴珍荣笑着躲开他温热的气息：“说好了，我可不玩一夜情。”

 

 

\--------

 

刚进门林在范就迫不及待地解开了朴珍荣衬衫剩下的纽扣，手法还算得上温柔，至少没出现扣子绷一地的情况。

他饿狼似的把朴珍荣困在自己和冰凉的墙壁之间，炙热的唇寻找着那同样温热的两瓣，贪婪地攫取面前这人口腔中的火热空气。

朴珍荣觉得自己快要缺氧了。

林在范的吻同他本人一样极具侵略性，不留空隙，但又带着猫儿似的漫不经心，舔舐的力度让整个口腔都火辣辣的。

林在范单手圈住朴珍荣，另一只手摸到他背后打开办公室的灯。

湿热的吻从脖颈一路下移，留下一串又一串暧昧的吻痕，最后精准地含住胸前的那点。

朴珍荣哼了一声，扯住林在范的领带把他往后带到办公桌前，左腿伸进林在范双腿间反复磨蹭：“林先生，我说了，我不玩一夜情。”

林在范装没听见，又把头凑到他颈间啃咬，双手手摸索着脱下了朴珍荣的衬衫。

朴珍荣单手点住林在范的额头，四目相对：“听到没？我不玩一夜情。”

林在范半眯着眼睛对朴珍荣笑，手下动作不停，在敏感的腰间不断抚摸。他故意压低了薄荷音，有些发哑：“怎么？要和我夜夜情？”

朴珍荣摇头，意有所指：“林先生，上我是需要代价的。”

林在范直到现在才理解红颜祸水的意思。

朴珍荣的脸因为方才的那个激烈的吻而微微红着，眼睛里含了泪光，再看不出来那个白衬衫男人的半分温柔残影，只剩狡黠与情欲。

狐狸精。

林在范一下子想起来这词。

于是再抑制不住眼中与嘴角的笑意。

“斯文败类。”林在范笑他。

“彼此彼此，”朴珍荣松开了抵住他额头的手，“那单子和我们签，你也不亏。”

林在范从抽屉中拿出润滑剂，手已经探向后穴。他抵住朴珍荣的额头，湿热的气息全数吞吐在他脸上：“朴珍荣，”他腾出一只手指了指朴珍荣的心口，“你这一颗心，全是黑的。”

“那可不。”朴珍荣凑过去吻他。

耐心地扩张了半天，林在范忍得下半身发疼，他暗骂一声，将朴珍荣翻了个身压在办公桌上，腰身一挺长驱直入。

“啊…”朴珍荣眼里瞬间积累起了泪意，“你是公狗发情吗？”

“对啊。”林在范似乎不知道什么叫害臊似的，嘴上调笑着，下身却毫不留情地大力抽送着，每次进出都会有咕叽咕叽的水声，顶弄得朴珍荣一阵阵腿软。偏偏林在范长年健身，体力好得不得了，同一个姿势非要干到朴珍荣带着哭腔喊腿酸才肯罢休。

“你都是这么谈生意的？”林在范单手套弄着朴珍荣不断分泌着精液的前端，每一次的抽送都会把朴珍荣顶得往桌子上一伏。

朴珍荣大脑一片空白，哪里听得进去他的声音，只能嗯嗯啊啊地回应。

林在范看着眼前眼神迷离双颊绯红的朴珍荣，不知道为什么突然兴起了一股子邪恶的念头。

想干他，干到他哭着求饶，干到他只能从喉咙处发出断断续续的呻吟。想看他被染红的眼角，想看他红肿的嘴唇，想看他白皙的皮肤上留下自己的痕迹。

想把自己全数印进他的灵魂。

林在范想到发了狂，一把将沉浸在情欲中的朴珍荣拉起来，半环着来到巨大的落地玻璃窗前。

林在范的办公室在最高层，从落地窗往下看能看到整座城市的夜景。零零星星的灯光点缀在不同的高楼间，像一条散落人间的银河，昭示着整座城市的奢华。

“林…林在范你疯了！”整个人被压在玻璃窗上，朴珍荣全身都因为巨大的羞耻感而染上一层粉色。

随着林在范的每一次顶弄，朴珍荣都会狠狠地撞在玻璃窗上，前端与冰凉的玻璃相贴，却更加激起了朴珍荣的性趣。

他听见自己不堪重负的声音。

林在范咬牙切齿的声音在耳边响起：“宝贝儿，你要什么我都给你。”

林在范最后释放时才发觉自己确实是欺负得有些狠了，后知后觉地把人抱进怀里揉了揉。朴珍荣猫儿似的锤了他一拳，骂道：“衣冠禽兽。”

林在范笑了笑：“睡吧，我来收拾就好了。”

 

\---------

 

办公室的灯光白得刺眼，段宜恩狠狠蹙起眉头，不解地看着面前抱着一大堆东西的朴珍荣：“你整什么幺蛾子。”

“我辞职。”

段宜恩静了静，脸上浮现些愧意：“到底还是我亏欠你，这么多年跟着我也挺累的。”

朴珍荣摇了摇头：“不，我知道的，哥你帮我挡酒挡到胃出血住院，我都记着呢，”他弯起眼睛，眼角笑出小褶子，“我帮哥做事是我自己乐意的，不存在什么亏欠。”

“想好以后去哪儿了吗？要不要我给你安排？”

“不用了，我去林氏应聘。”

 

 

\---------

 

林氏的员工都知道老板新招了个私人助理。

白色衬衫，黑色西装裤，金丝眼镜。

跟老板绝配。

两斯文败类。


End file.
